To Change the Future
by Lycanist
Summary: Years after the events of Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 The future is again in shambles. A courageous young wolf sets out to change the future for the better. But how far will he go to save it from destruction? Has an OC character.
1. Chapter 1

**The sky was blood red and was filled with ash and flames as three lone figures trekked through the deserted streets of the long abandoned city. It was once a bustling city, where people went about their lives day by day. This city had a history though, a history of despair and loss. Long ago an ancient flame named Iblis was released into the world, killing millions of innocent people and reducing many cities to rubble. This city was where Iblis first appeared and it still contained an essence of the fiery behemoth. But, a youthful citizen of this shattered world decided to fight back. He enlisted the aid of another and together they vanquished the ancient evil. The journey took them through time and they met courageous individuals that aided them in their journey. Sadly, at the end of the journey one of them sacrificed their life to seal away the evil by using the power of the Chaos Emeralds. The other was saddened by the loss of his friend, but stayed strong and with the remaining population, rebuilt the world. Many years later, an organization who worshipped the ancient evil sought to resurrect it. They called themselves the Ibli. However when the youthful citizen who sealed away Iblis learned of their plan, he went to destroy them. Sadly, the man was no match for the Ibli's combined power and was killed. With the hero gone, the Ibli successfully resurrected Iblis and the world was once again thrust into darkness. But, one who looked up to the hero had used the Chaos Emeralds to travel back in time and try to stop the hero from dying. This young man's name was Marcus. When the Ibli discovered his plans, they sent three of their best after him.**

"**Where can we find one of the emeralds?" said the one with red markings that circled around his body.**

"**The fool only used two of the sacred gems. He should've taken the other five with him." laughed the one who was dressed in a long dark robe.**

"**We're lucky he didn't. Anyway, we can find one gem in his old dwelling and another on the memorial of the hero" said the one who was blind and had jewelry hanging from her body in chains.**

**The one who had the markings was named Lithus and he had the ability to control fire. The one with the long black robe was named Dorin and he had the ability to call upon the dead and command the shadows. The woman with the jewelry was named Solana and she had the ability to read the minds of others. They were the Ibli's best.**

"**Well lets hurry up," said Dorin, "Our master can be very impatient."**

"**I don't care about the master's impatience," said Lithus angrily, "I just want to make sure that brat doesn't bring the hero back."**

"**Relax," said Solana softly, "He will not bring Silver back."**

"**How can you be so sure," spat Lithus, "You can't predict the future." "If he succeeds in bringing Silver back, we will be destroyed and our master will be sealed away once more."**

"**You need to be more confident in our abilities Lithus and yours as well." said Dorin in a deep, raspy voice that sounded like he had gravel stuck in his throat. **

**Lithus lets out a sigh. "Your right, I should be more confident; alright let's get going." And with their conversation finished, the three retrieved the Chaos Emeralds and followed the youth through time.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The sun was shining brightly and a cool breeze wafted through the air past Sonic's face. It had been pretty quiet lately, Dr. Eggman had not attacked Sonic in weeks, so life was pretty dull at the moment. Sonic was relaxing in the shade under an oak tree and enjoying the weather. "I wonder how Silver and Blaze are doing since they went back home?" Sonic sighed. Suddenly a blinding light appeared that forced Sonic to shut his eyes and cover his face. "What the?" Sonic said as the light got brighter and brighter and all of the sudden, it disappeared. Sonic opened his eyes and standing in front of him was a young wolf, dressed in a pair of shorts and a ragged shirt that was covered in what looked like writing, but time had faded the words.**_

"_**You, what year is this?" snarled the wolf angrily.**_

"_**Huh?" replied Sonic.**_

"_**You heard me, what year is this?"**_

"_**Whoa wait, are you from a different time? Who are you?" Sonic said confused.**_

_**The wolf's face seemed to soften. "My name is Marcus and yes I am from a different time. Do you know a hedgehog named Silver?"**_

_**A surprised expression crossed Sonic's face. "Yeah I know him, he helped me with a problem I had and helped save time."**_

"_**Yes, yes I know that, he has a history of heroism." said the wolf impatiently. "Now, where is he?"**_

"_**He went back to his own time. Why do you need him? Is something wrong?" Sonic replied.**_

"_**Yes there is something wrong. The future is in chaos; I'm here to fix that." said Marcus, looking around at the scenery.**_

_**Sonic took a closer look at the wolf. He had light brown fur which was ruffled and shaggy. His eyes were an emerald color with a look of determination and hardness in them. Apparently, Marcus has seen something that shouldn't be seen by someone his age. He looked to be about 15. "So beautiful." the wolf said in awe."**_

"_**Yeah it is isn't it?" said Sonic. "Anyway, back to Silver. Do you want me to help you find him?"**_

_**Marcus glanced at Sonic briefly and said "If you want to help, that'd be great."**_

"_**Well, let's go get him. Only problem is, I don't have any…."**_

"_**Chaos Emeralds." said Marcus bluntly.**_

"_**Ok apparently he knows about the Chaos Emeralds." Thought Sonic. "Yeah, do you have one?"**_

"_**Yes, I used it to get here." replied Marcus.**_

"_**Ok then let's go! This should be quite an adventure!" laughed Sonic.**_

_**As Marcus held up the emerald and started to say "CHAOS CONTR-", a ball of flame erupted from out of nowhere.**_

"_**Look out!" shouted Sonic.**_

_**Sonic tackled Marcus and they tumbled away, avoiding the ball of flame. The fiery ball hit the oak tree that Sonic was resting under and was reduced to ash. "Ahhh man, now where am I gonna relax?" said Sonic. A figure appeared from the shadows, laughing.**_

"_**I've found you at last, you brat! Prepare to be roasted!" shouted the figure before he threw a massive ball of flame at Sonic and Marcus, who were entangled in each others arms and legs.**_

"_**CHAOS CONTROL!" yelled Marcus. The last thing they both saw before they traveled through time was the massive ball of flame and the mysterious figure laughing, the flames illuminating his face in an evil glow.**_


End file.
